Rune Mechanics
Rune Mechanics is een quest die uitkwam op 1 februari 2010. De Rune Mechanics quest is de 164ste quest in RuneScape. Details *25 link=Construction *20 *5 Pizazz points |voorwerpen = * 5 mind runes * 5 body runes * 2 Emeralds * 25 Pure Essence of Rune Essences * 5 Water runes of 5 Fire runes, hangt af van welk altaar. |kills = Geen }} Quests Start Om de quest te beginnen moeten spelers met Apprentice Clerval praten. Hij is te vinden in de kelder van de Mage Training Arena. Hij zal de speler vertellen at hij zijn magic aan het trainen is maar afgeleid werd en naar beneden ging. Hij werd afgeleid door de Rune guardians en vindt ze echt fantastisch, aangezien het lopende en pratende stenen zijn. Nu is hij bezig geweest met het denken hoe hij zelf een Rune guardian kon maken zodat hij altijd een vriend bij hem heeft. Echter weet hij niet hoe hij een Rune guardian moet maken en vraagt om hulp. Hij vroeg zelf niet aan de andere magiërs, hoe hij de wezens moest maken, omdat ze anders boos op hen zouden worden en hem aan zijn werk laten gaan, aangezien hij de vorige keer door zijn nervositeit een spreuk op zichzelf af stelde. Hij vraagt de speler of hij of zij hem wilt helpen met zijn probleem. Als de speler toe stemt om hem te helpen zal hij de workshop opruimen zodat ze de Rune guardian kunnen bouwen. Nu moet de speler met verschillende magiërs praten om informatie te krijgen hoe ze een Rune guardian kunnen maken. Wizard Dougal Praat met Wizard Dougal in de kelder van de Mage Training Arena, in de kamer naast Clerval. Hij wilt dat de speler 5 steam, 5 mind en 5 body runes voor hem maakt. Hij zal de speler de benodigde voorwerpen geven om de runes te maken. De voorwerpen die hij geeft zijn: *10 Pure essence (noted) *Fire talisman *Water talisman *Necklace of binding De runes die hij wilt kunnen spelers ook gewoon kopen, echter zullen Steam runes wel zelf gemaakt moeten worden met de Runecrafting skill. De snelste manier hiervoor is met 5 pure essence naar het Fire altar te gaan dat ten westen van de Duel Arena ligt. Ga het altar in en doe de voorwerpen aan en maak daarvan 5 Steam runes. Als de runes zijn gemaakt moet de speler de voorwerpen aan Clerval geven. Hoe je Steam Runes precies maakt, kun je lezen op deze pagina: http://www.runescape.com/kbase/guid/runecrafting_crafting_runes Wizard Edvin thumb|300px|De Portal kamer. Loop naar de kamer in het oosten, in de kelder en praat daar met Wizard Edvin. Hij zal informatie geven over het creëren van een Rune guardian als de speler helpt om zijn kamer te testen. Hij zal de speler naar een kamer teleporteren met verschillende kamers en portalen. Het is de bedoeling dat spelers een weg naar een kamer in het noorden waar geen portalen in staan. Spelers moeten hun weg maken vanaf het zuid-oosten van het gebied. Spelers moeten door de portalen stappen om in een andere kamer te komen. Voor een portal zal een teken op de grond zijn afgebeeld. Dit symbool of teken zal de route waar de portal uitkomt aanwijzen. De goede route, vanaf het begin is: *West *Noord *Noord *Noord Als de speler bij de kamer, met geen portalen is gekomen, zal Wizard Edvin de speler aanspreken en de speler kan het spel verlaten door op het roze bolletje te klikken. Wizard Edvin zal de speler belonen met informatie en een voorwerp voor de Rune guardian. Wizard Shug Voor Wizard Shug, die te vinden is op de bovenste verdieping, zullen spelers 5 Pizazz points moeten hebben. Hij zal vertellen over het hoofd en hoe een speler Emeralds moet omtoveren. De Rune guardian maken Ga naar de kelder en praat met Apprentice Clerval. Hij wilt dat de speler de Emeralds betovert. Dit kan gedaan worden om de "Workbench" te oprateën. De Emeralds zullen dan automatisch betoverd worden. Clerval zal ook 20 rune of Pure essence nodig hebben. Nu hij alle voorwerpen heeft wilt hij dat de speler de bedrading goed legt voor de werkbank. Klik op de werkbank (de tafel in het midden van de kamer) en probeer de bedrading goed aan te leggen. thumb|De goede aanleg.|left|300px thumb|Een [[Rune guardian wordt gecreëerd.]] Als de goede bedrading is aangesloten zal hij de speler de carving tool en de lump geven. Gebruik deze twee voorwerpen op elkaar en praat vervolgens opnieuw met Clerval. Nu zal het proces beginnen waar hij een Rune guardian zal maken. Hij zal de speler uiteindelijk belonen. Beloningen * 1 Quest point. * 900 xp. * 2,300 xo. * 1,850 xp. * Rune guardian pet (moet worden gevoerd bij Runecrafting altars.) * Fire talisman of Water talisman. * Binding necklace - gekregen tijdens de quest, maar met maar 1 charge. * 2 extra spins voor de Squeal of Fortune Weetjes thumb|"Members only: no". *Op de dag van uitkomst, stond er bij de beloningen: "Thanks to Clerval's usual incompetence, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to see the rewards.". *Op 1 februari 2010, voordat de quest werd uigebracht, vonden verschillende spelers, in de Adventurer's Log, de naam van de quest. Echter als ze op de quest klikte (om naar de quest guide te gaan) bleek de pagina niet te bestaan. *Op de dag van uitkomst, stond bij de quest guide, op de officiële RuneScape website, dat de quest voor alle spelers was, hoewel de quest zich afspeelt in de Mage Training Arena en spelers hebben de Wolf Whistle nodig om de quest te voltooien. en:Rune Mechanics Categorie:Quests